Mystery For Two, Friendship For More
by thesecretsinmyhair
Summary: Sammy and Marissa have a fight! but when Heather is abducted and threatening notes are left at Marissa's will these two girls unite to save possibly their lives? The rating will probably escalate.
1. Chapter 1: Break Up

**My second ever story on fanfiction so please write reviews. Also I might have put a few of them out of character 'cause I haven't read sammy keyes in a while. :s oh well please criticize if u have 2! Plus on last thing: is the Wedding Crasher out in Canada? Thanks! **

1.

Marissa's POV

I filed out of school my best friend Sammy Keyes at my side.

'Hey Marissa?' she said as we bustled our way through the never ending crowd.

'Yes?' I asked as I dodged a girl with blond hair.

'Holly asked me over to the Pup Parlor… and she said I should ask you if you wanted to come too?'

I stared incredulously at her; Sammy knew I wasn't allowed anywhere anymore. Not after a few incidents including a ruby red dress and black high heels. I opened my mouth to reply when a girl with flaming red hair stepped into our way. It was Heather.

I gulped, swallowing my fear; big mistake on my part, Heather saw my scared look and took it as bait.

'Is little Missy afraid she'll be crushed?' she sneered.

Sammy looked ready to punch again which was a really bad idea, surrounded by hundreds of witnesses. How would Sammy get out of this one?

Instead I decided to take things into my own hands.

'The only thing that was crushed is you're face!'

I saw shock in Sammy's face. Thank God she understood we had to leave. She pushed past Heather and we exploded out of the thinning crowds. I unlocked my bike from the rack and Sammy jumped onto her skateboard.

We flew down the block.

'Wow,' panted Sammy; gulping air, 'Nice going back there.'

She looked surprised when I glared at her. 'What?' she cried.

'Don't need to look surprised! I can defend myself when I need to. Besides you know I can't go anywhere since I'm grounded for two weeks because of you!' And with that I pushed past her, leaped onto my bike and pedaled away from an open mouthed Sammy Keyes.

**Thank you for reading! :) in chapter two ill explain what happened with ruby dress and black heels. **


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Letter

**Ok here's chapter 2! I added casey after my one suggestion :-p plz review if u want more! Sorry if u get mad at me 4 two people um hanging out…read it urself! Also if u haven't read till book 13 u might be a bit confused about someone's behavior.**

2.

Sammy's POV

I watched with my mouth half open as Marissa stalked away from me. I and she _never _had fights! We have disagreements but never anything serious! (Ok, Ok I don't blame her for getting kind of mad at me. I mean sometimes we get stuck in sticky situations…)

I turned around to see Holly chatting with…Casey! He was nodding, his chocolaty eyes shining. My stomach flipped over to see them so happy together… I pushed the feeling away and walked over.

'Hi!' said Holly as I walked in front of her. Casey nodded, his eyes turning slightly less bright. I glanced down at my green high-tops.

'Hi,' I said, 'So are we going?' Even though I really wanted to see Casey's eyes shining the way they were before.

Suddenly a car pulled up its sides polished so much I was nearly blinded. Heather flounced past me, her wretched stink overtaking my nose. I fought back the urge to plug my nose.

The car window rolled down to show not Candie Acosta but a man in a purple suit. Who chose his outfit this morning?

Heather caught me staring and smirked, 'Oh,' she purred, 'Mother couldn't pick me up today… so she hired a professional!'

'I don't blame her mother,' I muttered so only Holly could here, 'who would want to pick up Heather Acosta?'

Holly let out a little giggle. Heather glared at us, 'Bye losers!'

How was I supposed to know she might be saying bye for the last time?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'I'll just let Grams know I'm going over I said as I began to cross the street.

'Ok!' called Holly.

Usually I wondered around Santa Martina on my own but I needed time to gain back Grams' trust. A bit difficult after losing it (her trust I mean) so many times.

I snuck up the fire-escape, checking if the hall was clear and darted into the hallway opening Grams apartment just in time; I heard someone open their home just as I closed the door. 

I checked the kitchen. No one there. The living room? Nope.

I searched the house until I found a note on the stove.

I'm out with Hudson. Don't go anywhere without leaving a note first. Don't stay out long. Please don't get yourself tangled with strangers.

Grams

I smiled at the first phrase. Grams' out with Hudson? Hmm.

I had the apartment to myself. Let's see what I can do.

Marissa's POV

I realized how much of a mistake I made walking away from Sammy. I mean we are best friends, and best friends don't walk out on each other.

I was at my doorstep now. I opened the door and nearly got run over by my own mom!

'Honey, you got mail and there's some frozen pizza leftovers from last night, heat it up. Oh and don't touch any of my clothes, old or new!' she said in a blur. Her cell phone rung and she began to talk faster then ever. She brushed past me in her business suit and got into the car were she left.

I sighed.

Now you want to know about the clothes?

It started were Sammy Keyes wanted to go in disguise and stalk a man she thought looked suspicious. She needed a disguise, and who's teeming with clothing? I am. Of course I gave her the clothes. But it ended in disaster, Sammy found out the man was a detective who was stalking a robber, and the detective (Louis Brandolt) noticed her stalking him. Louis had to get rid of her some way right? Let's just say the whole situation ended in a dirty dress and heels cracked and useless. And me pretty badly grounded.

I frowned at the pizza I had now selected. It was totally useless and disgusting.

Of course my mother would suggest me to eat the worst thing in the fridge!

I grabbed a bag of pretzels and hopped up the stairs to my bedroom. I passed Mikey's room which had loud noises coming out of it. I frowned wondering what my parents had bought him for being a good boy. I should definitely not paused for the fraction of a second I did, because suddenly Mikey burst out. His face was tear streaked.

'What's the matter?' I cried out a bit overwhelmed.

'Hudson can't have me over,' he lashed out, 'because he's having Sammy's grandma over!' And with that he burst into another fit of tears.

'Whoa!' I said, 'Sometimes Hudson has friends over.'

'But he knows he's my only friend!' my brother cried.

'I'm your friend.' I said gently, 'and your pets too.'

He sniffed then smiled weakly, 'Can we play ball after?'

'You're on!' I declared.

That must have made his day, because he stumbled back into his room.

I sighed again. So Sammy was home alone? Wait, no she's probably at Holly's.

I slipped into room, which was medium sized to me but huge to Sammy for the few times she's been here. (My mom made sure of that.)

A purple envelope was one my bedside table. I picked it up wondering what was inside. Sammy would probably rip it open. Why was I wondering what Sammy would do anyway? I sliced open the envelope. A single white page was in it. I noticed the letter was typed out. Weird.

_Dear Marissa McKenze,_

_We are here to inform you that if you do not stay your distance of Miss Sammy Keyes we will be forced to take you away by force. This will follow by unfortunate events falling upon your family. A collection of events will happen to your school. Please do not speak of this letter to anyone. We are watching you. _

_Thank-You,_

_Blue-Eyed Snakes_

And the threats began.

**What do u think? I don't know the name of sammy's school they either don't mention it or I have really bad memory. PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Mystery

**i havent written in a long time cos Im working on my other projects. Well heres chap 3! Enjoy!**

**3.**

Sammy's POV

I tried to blend in with the throngs of kids surrounding William Rose Junior High, or WRJH for short. But when someone starts shrieking your name, it's hard _not _to be noticed.

'Sammy! Sammy!' screeched a very familiar sounding voice. A girl plummeted in me and I was sent flying across the sidewalk. Brushing off my very old jeans, I glanced up noticing Marissa standing over me. My first impulse was to say: _So have you realized hanging out with me is exclusive? _But of course, I held my tongue. A crowd had formed around us and I felt like screaming. I had wanted to stay hidden, because Heather would certainly find me and probably start a fight.

I sighed and said in a bored tone, "What do you want?" but she ignored my tone that I had selected and she burst into tears.

"Oh Sammy! Sammy!" she sobbed. "I missed you so much!" and she threw her arms around my shoulders, making my most fashionable shirt (an old tee that said "I rule!") wet. Surprised I hugged her back. I waited for a rude "Awww!" from Heather, but nothing came. I smiled.

"Me too." I breathed. She let go of me sniffing and suddenly her eyes became alert, she turned her back on me and trudged away. _What? When we just made up?_

I ran after landing a hand on her shoulder just as the bell rang. Just as the first kids hurried inside, a huge gasp rippled through.

"What's happening?" I asked Cricket, finding her beside me. She shrugged and hurried forward calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back!" A loud shout caused everyone to part like the Red Sea. Mr Vince came through allowing everyone to see the school inside. I put a hand over my mouth as I took in the scene.

Locker doors where hanging by the hinges and the garbage cans were flipped over allowing every single disgusting thing out of it, there was graffiti-with words I couldn't identify- and every single poster was torn apart and littered across the floor. I ran forward determined to find out what had destroyed the school. Sneaking past Mr Vince I peeked inside, I finally was able to identify what the graffiti read. In big bold letters it spelled out: _Blue-Eyed Snakes._ I frowned, slightly confused. Who were the Blue-Eyed Snakes? Why had they done this to the school? What were there intentions? Questions spun through my mind as I took an involuntarily step inside. A strong grip was suddenly holding on to my arm, following the arm slowly. I found out it was attached to a fat person-a man- and I gulped as I said silently.

"Officer Borsch." I smiled uneasily.

**Ill end it here. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! **


	4. Chapter 4: Very Trashed

**After a couple of readers demands I'm writing chapter 4.**

**4.**

Sammy's POV

Now I don't hate Officer Borsch or anything, it's just we don't get along that well.

As I smiled up at him, I tried to also wedge out of his grip. No luck. Suddenly a flood of students came, and Borsch was distracted. I followed swiftly behind him. Like a cat following, well, a big fat rat.

It was the high school students! One of their teachers rushed forward to talk with the Borsch man.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely, eyeing the students.

"Our class has been scandalized!" she shrieked, flinging herself into his arms. He turned beet red and shoved her away. I couldn't help but grin. Teachers do have some sort of life!

She fainted, her glasses falling off her face. I finally noticed her properly. She wore a very long skirt even though it was scorching hot, with a super heavy turtle neck. I shook my head in wonderment. Her glasses would have been so in…thirty years ago. They were huge and had polka dots all over the place. I picked them up, slipping them into my pocket to return later. I followed Borsch as he headed over to talk with Mr Vince. I followed ducking behind a student. They wandered further away and I followed. Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and I saw Marissa stare at me with big eyes. Together we followed them.

"So what happened?" asked the Borsch man as he whipped out a notebook.

"It must have happened after we filed in for a school board meeting. All of us had to attend to an important school board meeting. Concerning several students who disrupt the peace-"

"Were not here to discuss your school board meeting, but the crime at hand…?"

I couldn't help but grin through my questions. So it happened after the teachers came in?

Mr. Vince wasn't flustered, he continued with his head held high.

"As it seems after the bell rang, just as we important teachers wrapped up." He paused under Borsch's dark scowl. "I had the feeling that we were being watched-"

"What time did the meeting start and end?" interrupted Officer Borsch.

Mr. Vince cleared his throat, "It began at four am and ended at seven thirty am."

Borsch's pencil scratched the paper as he jotted it down.

"Anything else?" he asked. "Any mysterious things happening?"

"Nothing that I know of," Mr. Vince replied. "Of course you can still hear about the meeting and help me vote out-"

"Thank you for your help Mr.…?"

"Vince," he curtly replied.

They shook hands and departed. I turned around.

"Marissa did you hear that?" I asked in wonder.

She nodded her hand over her mouth.

"It means our criminal could still be around."

Marissa's POV

I knew Sammy would get us caught in some other mystery. Sammy's like a dog. She'll sniff out a juicy steak and won't let go until it's completely bare.

Not that I hated that. But as we listened to the conversation in front of us, I couldn't help but think. _Are the Blue-Eyed Snakes behind this? _They had promised to ruin my life if I hung out with Sammy, but she was my best friend! And I was so not letting her tackle this scene by herself. I would never forgive myself if she gets hurt. But the Blue-Eyed Snakes were going to take me away! I felt my eyes well up in fear. Shaking my head from these dark thoughts, I followed Sammy away from our hiding spot. It had rained last night, so it was slightly damp. The softball field was glistening from the drops. And as we followed, a steady drizzle began to form. Sammy was babbling in front of me.

"So Marissa have you seen Heather?" she asked.

I shook my head, trying at the same time to protect it. Sammy didn't bother and her long brown hair, damp from the rain, clung to her head like a dog's fur.

"Sammy come to my house!" I blurted without thinking. "I have something really important to tell you!" Sammy's green eyes grew wide as we joined the kids who were left waiting for their parents.

I noticed Casey across from us; Sammy seemed to be eyeing him. I smiled despite the circumstances.

He walked over, smiling the whole way.

"Hey, Marissa. Hi, Sammy," he said, running a hand through his damp hair. Sammy watched his every move, seeming to be tongue-tied.

"Oh hi Casey!" I chirped, nudging Sammy out of her reverie. She shook her head, sending drops across my face.

"Hi Casey." She blushed sticking her hands in her pocket.

"I'm waiting for my dad. He seems to be out somewhere." He added tightly. Sammy blushed even harder.

"Oh!" I said trying to break the silence. Silence. I sucked in my breath, preparing to launch this conversation, when a scream cut through the air.

"My jewelry is missing!" shrieked a voice.

**Done this chap! Keep in mind that this is a side project and im doing this for fun. **


	5. Chapter 5: Scary Stall

_**5.**_

**Sammy's POV**

I whipped around, my eyes searching for the voice that had been screaming. Marissa clung onto my arm as I carefully made my way through the puddles that had been formed by rain-that was still falling.

The teacher I had seen before was dumping all the contents of her bag onto the wet sidewalk. I frowned as a makeup bag, a cell phone and a glasses case all fell out. More and more useless things followed one after another, I was surprised on how all these things could fit into the small handbag. But I didn't dwell on that for long, I leaned down and began to sort through the things, when I hit something worth looking at, well, I looked at it. But I was abruptly stopped by the teacher.

"Go away you thief!" she shrieked, pushing me away. I skidded across the sidewalk, mud splattering across my jeans. Marissa grasped my arm and yanked me up. I gaped at the teacher, who was breathing heavily as if she had pushed a one hundred pound rock away instead of little me. I was _so _not going to pity myself. An officer that I hadn't ever met before was holding the teacher back, like she was attacking me.

"Calm down Ms. Krazy," the officer said gently. "It's only a kid."

I chuckled at her ridiculous name-fit her perfectly! And the way she dressed was also crazzzzzzzzzzzzzzy. But then again, I'm not the type to judge someone entirely on their clothes. Seriously. The officer looked at me with wide eyes, as if she suddenly remembered me.

"Why it's Sammy Keyes!" she exclaimed. I smirked at her western accent but nodded without speaking. I let my eyes trail over all the things and I decided to find out what I could.

I turned to Ms. Krazy.

"Where you wearing your jewelry? Or did you place it down somewhere? If the latter, where?" I asked in my most professional voice. Ms. Krazy sniffed and wiped a stray tear. She obviously hadn't noticed she was talking to a thirteen year old. I was thankful for the rain, even though it caused more and more of my hair to plaster itself against my forehead, obscuring my view.

"I put it on during a meeting at the high school." She sniffed. "I took a bathroom break to adjust my jewelry and my makeup." I saw her glance out of the corner of her eye toward Officer Borsch. I rolled my eyes. _Good luck, _I thought. _You'll need all the help you can get with a romance like _that_._

"I had taken off my necklace, I felt as if my expensive emerald one my last beau-whose name was Robert Thomas William- gave me would not fit well to the atmosphere," she said with pride. Right. Let's get to the good stuff. So all I knew was that she thought her emerald necklace looked stupid on her, so she took it off in the washroom. And?

"I heard a scream and I knew as my duty as a teacher I would have to save whoever was in peril." She adjusted the neck of her shirt. The officer scribbled something on her damp pad and glanced up.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Officer Pearl." The teacher smoothed down her wet hair. "Thank you so-" But Officer Pearl was already talking with Borsch. Ms. Krazy huffed and turned on her heel to hide under the cloak of a tree. I turned to Marissa in excitement.

"Their may still be some evidence in the WRHS washroom!"

Marissa frowned in disapproval, "Sammy, my mother will be here soon to pick us up. And isn't Grams already annoyed?"

"Yeah but…" I hesitated. "Wouldn't you like to know whose vandalizing our school? And the high school? Besides your mother probably won't be here for another hour!"

Marissa's frowned deepened and she took a deep breath. _Whoosh._

"Fine," she mumbled. I turned on my heel, nearly colliding into Casey.

"Whoa," he said, grabbing my hand from falling. I groaned to myself. How do I look? Like a dog? His hand was so warm I felt like clinging onto it. But I reluctantly let go.

"Whoa," he repeated taking me in. I saw a figure standing beside him, my eyes adjusted so I could see it was Holly.

"Sammy are you alright?" she asked worriedly. I hadn't expected her to be here.

"Yeah," I replied. "Hi Casey. Hi Holly."

They nodded. Marissa finally asked the question that was nagging me.

"Um, Holly shouldn't Meg or Vera be here already?" She asked uncomfortably.

It was Holly's turn to turn uncomfortable. "Well, uh, I was actually heading toward Casey's house after school anyway." She glanced at me from under her bangs.

A strange pain shot through my chest and I doubled over. _Please don't be jealousy,_ I begged myself. _Holly knows you like Casey…a lot. Sort of._

"Sammy are you alright?" Marissa asked, straightening me.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Let's go."

Marissa grabbed my arm as I dragged us away, but suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and I turned. I suddenly found myself gazing in to Casey's wonderful, chocolaty brown eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked casually and yet still mysteriously.

"Investigating," his eyes widened and I shrugged off his hand. "Wanna come?" I found myself suddenly saying. He nodded, his eyes locked with mine. I felt myself floating forward, his eyes drawing me forward. I was immediately yanked out of my trance when a sweet voice added, "Sure." I dragged my eyes toward Holly who looked excited. I found myself resenting her. But she was one of my closest friends! I couldn't let a _guy _get between me and my friends.

"Of course," I said, my voice dripping with honey sweetness. We all turned in the direction of WRHS, when a bulky (not necessarily muscles) stepped in our way.

"Where do you think you four are going?"

I glanced up in wonder; I mean who did he think he was?

"Um, where walking home," I said in a 'duh' voice. Holly and Marissa nodded in agreement.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Right. Whose house?"

"Casey's," I replied automatically and I noticed Casey shift uncomfortably. He obviously didn't want to be dragged into my lies.

"Don't you l-" Officer Borsch began to point out that Casey lived nowhere near here, when I interrupted him.

"We'll be off!" I said waving like a celebrity as I grabbed Marissa's arm and dragged her away, with Casey and Holly right on my heels.

"You're really good at lying," I couldn't tell if Casey was impressed with this or not. I stepped forward.  
"Let's hope me lying will actually help us," I mumbled as we followed the back path toward WJHS.

**Marissa's POV**

We had managed to sneak past the guard. With Sammy's excellent lying skills, we were now walking down the hallway, our footsteps echoing in the silent passageway. I felt like a spy or a thief. Sammy led the way her hair slightly frizzed now that we were dry inside. I patted my own hair self-consciously. Did it look good?

"So if Ms. Krazy is female," Sammy said breaking the silence. "Then we're heading toward girls' washroom." She glanced at Casey slyly.

"Unless of course," Casey grinned. "She really _does_ like living up to her name." They laughed and I forced myself to join in. I really was worried. About, well, _everything!_

My life was going haywire. I shuddered to remember the note the Blue-Eyed Snakes had come up with. '_A collection of events will happen to your school.'_ They had promised. What did they want with Sammy? And my family? What did they want with _me_?

Sammy suddenly paused and checked the sign on a door. "Well here it goes…"she said slowly. "We don't have much time. Officer Pearl will be here soon with others." I nodded with Holly. We stepped in.

There was nothing much. Just the sinks, soap and paper towels. But Sammy found it all so _fascinating. _Like she hasn't _ever_ seen a washroom. I noticed Casey had stayed behind._ Poor guy, _I thought sympathetically. _How embarrassing. _Sammy and Holly had begun to check the toilet stalls. _Like anything is going to be _there,I thought bitterly. But I joined them in the search of the mysterious _whatever._

Suddenly Sammy gasped, a little down the line. Her head was drawn back and her face was a perfect picture of horror. Holly and I darted forward to join her. We wanted to see what she was staring at.

Well we did, and it wasn't pretty.

Dead snakes overflowed the toilet bowl. Their heads were chopped off, and every single one of them were staring at us with there lifeless blue eyes. Blood was splattered across the walls, as if the murder was done in the stall itself. I noted the eye pattern across their skin.

And every single eye was painted blue.

**Gasp! I had fun writing this chapter…R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6: Escape Route

_**6**_

**Marissa's POV**

Holly let out a squeak beside me. My mouth gaped in horror.

My throat began to build up a scream, a really strong one, and when I was about to release it, a hand clamped over my mouth. I found Sammy staring at me.

"Shut up," she hissed. "Someone's going to hea-" She stopped abruptly as if trying to listen to something else. I strained my ears.

_Click Clack Click Clack._

Someone was coming!

Holly's eyes were still frantically searching the stall. Sammy whispered something and she glanced up. _Oh no, _she mouthed at me.

"Let's go," Sammy said. She poked her head outside the door to warn Casey but he was already coming in. They collided and were sent sprawling on the floor, a tangle of legs and arms. I grabbed Casey's arm and hauled him up, while Holly did the same with Sammy. Everyone began to search for an escape route. The _click clack_ing was getting closer and closer. I grabbed Sammy's arm for support. Her eyes suddenly darted at the back of the room, a slow smile began to spread over her face. I followed her eyes slowly. She was staring at a high blurred window.

"No way," I said anxiously. We would fall and hurt ourselves! If we could get through to begin with…

"Yes way," Sammy said curtly, she waved over Holly and Casey. They glanced at the window and immediately started shaking their heads too.

"We'll get dirty," Holly explained. "What will I tell Meg and Vera?"

"You're going to _Casey's _house," Sammy said tightly. "You should clean off there." Holly ducked her head in embarrassment. I shook my head at Sammy, frowning as well, as if to say 'back off'.

"Well," Casey said thoughtfully. "We can't go to my house unless we get through _there._" He indicated the window. "And I doubt I'll fit through." Sammy eyed him and smiled.

"You'll do," she said slyly. We all paused to listen. The _click clack_ing was getting dangerously close. We could here other voices as well, as if the person brought several people with him/her.

"Let's go," Sammy said, shoving Holly past the freaky stall. "_Now." _She pulled me with her hand. Casey followed uncertainly.

"I trust you Sammy," he muttered, looking at her. "Please don't let us down." Sammy bit her lip.

"Let's go," she repeated quietly. She gestured for Casey to stand down and let Holly go on his shoulders. Holly creaked open the latch and pushed it forward. She slipped through. She made it look easy, since she was so thin. Casey heaved himself over, he slipped through with difficulty but Holly pulled him. Sammy looked embarrassed, she obviously couldn't reach over and push without, _um,_ touching him.

Suddenly Sammy turned on her heel, heading back toward The Stall.

"Sammy," I cried as Casey and Holly both grabbed my hands. "Where _are _you going?"

"Clue searching," she mumbled. She soon returned her hand dripping with blood, and rectangular card in her hand. She pushed her head through the window and I helped her over. We all stood staring at each other. Dripping with mud from the rain (it had stopped).

Then we made a beeline for home.

**Sammy's POV**

Marissa's mom was definitely _not_ happy to pick up two soaking wet teenagers. But what else could she do?

"Look what I found," I pulled out Ms. Krazy's wacky glasses and a business card. I wiped the blood from the card.

"Hmmm," Marissa continued to gaze out the window. She suddenly turned to me. "You're still ready too hear what I have to tell you, right?" Worry creased her forehead and her eyes were wide in fear.

"I'm game," I said, slipping the card and glasses in my pocket.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''

I perched on the end of Marissa's bed. Her whole room was really tidy, since her mother made her keep it that way. I fingered the end of her bed spread. I was still waiting for her to make the announcement. Questions filled my mind. Was Marissa engaged? Or did she want to stop being my friend forever?

I had already called Grams to let her know I was over. She had demanded why I was calling so late and why I was out of school. I filled her in, minus our little expedition. I told her instead that Mrs. McKenze was late. Grams had grumbled about something over the responsibility of adults and children and whatnot.

Marissa climbed into her desk chair and stared at me for a long time. Finally she spoke.

"Sammy," she began. "I already know who the Blue-Eyed Snakes are."

"What?"

"They sent me a letter."

"What did it say? Show me it?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I burnt it."

"Why?" I cried in amazement. "It could've helped us with the case."

"I was so freaked out," she mumbled. She straightened herself and looked me in the eye. "It told me to stop hanging out with you and stuff would happen at school, and in my family."

I gaped at her then asked, "Have you gotten anything else?"

"Nah," she muttered.

"Marissa!" I suddenly cried. "Let's look at the business card I found."

Marissa walked over to wear I sat and slouched beside me. I pulled it out.

In an elegant script it read:

_Need a job? __Like to design ties? Bowties? _

_Well come and join Super Ties Incorporated_

_Our business is world-wide!_

_Visit a location in _your _town today!_

_1-800 768 7653_

A list of addresses and cities followed. I scanned until I found our town. Santa Martina. It was all useless.

"Ughh," I groaned. "Can't people throw there trash somewhere _else_?"

I prepared to rip it when Marissa stopped me.

"Sammy," she said her eyes shining. "What if our culprit works at…uh…Super Ties Incorporated?"

I frowned in thought. Suddenly the door burst open and Marissa's mother flung an envelope at her, she turned on her heel without saying anything. Maybe that was because she was too busy chatting on her cell.

Marissa made her way toward the purple envelope. Her eyes were dark with worry and fear. She was walking so, so slowly, suddenly I felt myself reaching and snatching the envelope off the floor. I sliced the envelope open and pulled out the page. It was all typed out. I knew this was from the Blue-Eyed Snakes. It had to be, after hearing Marissa's description.

I read out loud:

_Dear Marissa McKenze,_

_You have told Sammy Keyes about our little agreement. We told you we were watching you…_

I didn't get past that phrase because a knock on Marissa's window caught us off guard. A knock scary enough to help unleash the scream Marissa had been building up.

**So I have a question. Should I continue doing both POVs or should I only do one POV. If so which, Marissa or Sammy. I'll try to post another chapter as soon as possibl****e.**

**Sincerely, **

**Fafa **


	7. Chapter 7: Scary Dude

_**7**_

**Sammy's POV**

Marissa's screaming began to escalate, louder and louder. I stumbled to the window and peeked out. I saw a dark lone figure, holding a sack. A sack full of…? But I was interrupted from my thinking when the figure began to reach into the bag and started to chuck…rocks? I noticed each rock was becoming bigger and bigger. I stumbled backwards and dived into the closet grabbing Marissa while screaming, "Hide!"

The rocks and window made it sound like hail. I knew the window would burst at anytime. I heard pounding from down the hallway. Someone was coming! I tried to scream 'Stop!' but Marissa was shrieking louder. Peeking through the crack, I saw the door burst open. Letting my eyes slide toward the window, seeing a huge rock, I tried to help, but I already knew it was going to be breaking point.

And Mrs. McKenze was in direct line of fire.

"No!" I screamed. I pushed back the slide, and burst out, just as the window burst. Glass flew everywhere, but I was too late. Mrs. McKenze's scream was subdued when she got hit.

Her face was covered in blood.

"Oh my God," Marissa sobbed. We had called an ambulance, and now we were investigating the scene before any retarded police decided to annoy me.

I expected to see footprints in the mud, but there was none, and it annoyed me, but there _were _footprints on the tree.

Hoisting myself up, I looked around. There was an obvious flatten in the bed of leaves, but that's all. I checked the distance between the sidewalk and tree. Enough for a grown adult to leap, I bent down and began to search the leaves. I hit something sharp and grabbed my hand. A cut was sliced against my hand; I reached and picked up a knife.

"Did you find anything?" Marissa called up, her face hopeful. I nodded, even though she probably didn't see me. "I'm going with my mother…"

I nodded and said, "I'm going to see if there is anything in the back."

I slipped behind the tree, and made my way around the corner of the house, praying none of the neighbors would notice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure dart around me. _Two can play at this game! _

I ran around the person and slipped under the shade of the fence. I totally didn't expect what happened next. Not ever.

The last thing I saw was a freaky ghoulish face staring at me.

Then all went black.

**Marissa's POV**

"So are you ready, little miss?" asked one of the paramedics. He had noticed me glancing at the house every few seconds. But I was worried about Sammy, where would she go after finishing 'investigating'?

I glanced at the paramedic who looked the worried. "Oh, no. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He followed my gaze to the house. "Where is that little girl who was with you? Your little sister?"

I wasn't even insulted about it, and shook my head, harder this time.

Then I heard a very long and familiar scream. I rushed past the paramedic, and sprinted to the house, faster then I thought was possible.

I was just in time to see Sammy fall, clutching her head.

And standing over her was a dark figure, it turned to me, a baseball bat clutched in one hand. He turned to me and I found myself staring in terrified ice blue eyes.

I forgot to describe the most important detail.

He was wearing a tie, with a blue-eyed snake pattern.

**Thanks for reviewing:**

_**Cammycrazygirl**__-I know, I know, but I've been busy with school right around the corner. I promise more chapters faster in the future! And don't forget to keep on demanding, you continue my creative juices. _

_**N3WYORKD3VIL-**__Thank you for your strange reviews, they still put a smile on my face!_

_**sissygrimmgirl-**__The idea sort of popped up in my head one day, and then a few days later I decided to write it. Thanks for calling it amazing! I think I did a pretty good job!_

**A special surprise to whomever my 20****th**** reviewer is! **

**Sincerely,**

**Fafa**


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Alan

**IMPORTANT A/N: Attention! Best Day Ever will be going under serious editing, meaning I will be changing everything around. Even the title! So if you are anonymous and look for my story, look for my name instead. I've started re-reading the SK books and noticed things, so I'll be re-writing and re-writing and re-writing. So if you subscribed (which is like three people), and you get emails saying Chapter 1 or Chapter 3 is up, that means I edited it, I might change things drastically, so just skim if you must. Also, if I don't get other people to review I **_**might **_**discontinue the story…I'm sorry if this makes some of you angry, but my life is hectic and I may never have time to update. And this story is kind of a fun, side story, I don't even remember why I wrote it…if you want it to stay up, tell this to friends and stuffs. And if I do continue I might not update as often, since school is handing out homework and projects nearly every day. **

**This is a long Author's Note, but it's important. So, let's get to the story!**

**WARNING: the grammar and tense are changed, this will change to the other chapters if it's a concern, but that's how it is…**

**Marissa's POV**

Our eyes connected after I dragged my eyes away from the tie. He meets my brown eyes and narrows his own. Goosebumps run up and down my arms, his eyes are so blue—icy blue—and dark. We stand there, our eyes locked on each other, while Sammy watches us with big eyes, and her head in her hands.

"Marissa!" calls a voice. It's the paramedic who had asked if I was okay before. Now he's running toward me with his arms raised above his head. "We're leaving!"

Me and Sammy both turn to look at him, and when we turn around again the man with eyes scarier then…I don't know, anything in the world has disappeared.

"My head," Sammy groans, and the nurse helps her up. I stare at her, shock etched across every feature on my face. Sammy stares back, but then her eyelids flutter and she falls asleep.

"Are you okay?" asks the paramedic he stares at me with kindness. I nod weakly, but I must look sick, because he helps me in the ambulance as well.

And when I finally nod off into sleep—my head on the nurse's shoulder—I realize where I'm going to and what situation I'm in.

Yup, I was going to the hospital with my mom and best friend, who were both in critical condition.

Yeah, I was the luckiest girl alive. All I need is my family to burn down in our home and let me become an orphan/hobo.

Lucky, lucky me.

?

I woke up in the morning in a white hospital bed, their was curtains wrapped around the bed, and I slowly pushed them out the way. There is a bed a few feet from mine and I see a head fully wavy brown hair groan. Sammy shifted in her sleep.

Wait—why am I here again?

All of the events of last night come crashing down and I gulp. I felt tears prickle at the edge of my eyes, and I wipe them away.

Two nurses bustle in with a tray. It's the same paramedic from last night. I spot his name tag, and written in cursive is: _Alan_

What a normal name, I guess I was expecting Clark Kent or something. A woman with _Jill_ written on her tag hands me a glass of water.

"How are you today, honey?" she asks. I smile weakly.

"Fine, thank you," I reply, my throat dry. I gulp the water down quickly. She begins to talk quietly with Alan. Even though they attempt to keep their voices low, I can hear clearly, and I see Sammy shifting in her sleep—wait, _is _she asleep?—as if she was going to listen too.

"Poor girl," mutters Jill. "Her mother is in critical condition."

"Will she make it through?" Alan asks, with sincere curiosity.

"We're not sure, at this rate no, but who knows? Maybe the good Lord will help us." My heart skips a beat, and my breathing kicks up. My mother was going to die! DIE! I couldn't bear it. Sammy flicks open an eye and tries to smile reassuringly. I force a smile back.

A doctor comes in.

"What is it, Dr. Magnus?" Jill asks, with worry.

"Mrs. Mckenze is in coma."

?

I can't sleep. The wheels in my brain are whirring and spinning and I can hardly breathe. Dr. Magnus says I'm suffering from some panic, and that if I sleep well, I could go home in the morning. AS IF.

My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma. My mother is in coma.

Was all that my brain could process, and she might never wake up. Never. Tears flowed from the corner of my eyes, even at the thought. Suddenly a little _click,_ startles me out of my thoughts, and my eyes lower to a crack, so I can see. Barely. I see Alan's blond head come into view, and he leans in looks at me. I want to open my eyes, but I don't. He suddenly smiles wolfishly and takes something from his pocket. I begin to panic, and my mouth is opening. My eyes widen just as he pushes something in my mouth. It's a gag.

"Hellllllooooo, pretty," he smiles evilly, and sweat trickles down my neck, "we're about to take a bumpy ride, so be quiet." I want to open my mouth and scream, but I'm frozen. Black fuzz starts appearing at the corners of my vision, and my eyes become heavy. He binds my hands and legs together, and throws me over his shoulder, like a potato sack. Me eyelids are so heavy now, and I can barely see anymore. He slides the window open, glancing down at the ground, luckily we're two stories up. He can't jump, can he? He chuckles and looks at me.

"Say good-bye. Wait, you're gagged; no more words for you, huh?" he laughs. My head droops, and before I fall asleep, I hear a voice scream, "STOP!"

But it's too late, because we're already on our way dooooooooooooowwwwnnnnnn.

**A/N: I didn't do spelling check, so please bear with me. Ignore those mistakes.**

**Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter:**

_**Cammycrazygirl-**__It's a good thing you love it, huh? Hope you keep your heart set on this story!_

_**N3WYORKD3VIL-**__Of course you're strange! But join the club! Poor, poor, Christopher *wink, wink*_

_**Joy-**__Welcome to the reviewing world! The suspense will keep on killing. I'm so happy I got a new reviewer. _

**And to wrap this up, a SHOUT OUT to N3WYORKD3VIL! Her blog's funny, and her stories seem to be cute! So check out her blog, stories, and profile!**

**Floating in the Universe,**

**Fafa**


	9. Chapter 9: Thorny Ivy

**Chapter 9**

**RE-CAP**

"Say good-bye. Wait, you're gagged; no more words for you, huh?" he laughs. My head droops, and before I fall asleep, I hear a voice scream, "STOP!"

But it's too late, because we're already on our way dooooooooooooowwwwnnnnnn.

**Back to present:**

**Sammy's POV**

I twitch in my sleep; I feel so woozy and sick. Sweat is piled on my forehead. I hear Marissa groan from her bed. Suddenly the door clicks open. I'm too tired and sick to open my eyes, to check who the heck the person is.

Footsteps are hurrying over to Marissa's bed, and I see her flinch slightly. Well, with the tiny crack my eyes are able to see through. It's a man, but my eyelids are starting droop, and I just listen to them now.

He's whispering something that makes her jump in her bed, and I'm trying to make myself get up, and shove the man away from the bed.

Suddenly, I hear a muffled scream, and my shoot open. Marissa needs help! I will my legs to move, but I'm tied up to a huge machine, and my legs are heavy with pain killer. My head is throbbing and I watch with horror as the man throws Marissa into his arms, and saunters over to the window. We _had _to get the second story room.

I grab the mask and attempt to rip it off my face, shoving it away. I scream with every fiber in my being, "STOP!" But it comes out hoarse and slightly lower then I intended it to be. Okay, it was barely a cry.

Marissa's eyes flicker over to mine; our eyes meet for a moment, but then the man is tumbling out the window.

I throw off the covers, and limp to the window. I peer out the window and the wind is strong. I see the man sliding down the vines that are crawling up the walls of the old building; the parking lot is empty, besides one black car. He was doing it so effortless, like he slid down buildings every day of his life. He was our little human SpiderMan. But then again, he looked like your average crook, with thinning black hair and piercing blue eyes. (A/N: I was too lazy to check if he had blue eyes or not).

He was half way down the side of the hospital when I realized I had to move quickly. I glance at the door. Calling for help would take more then me few minutes and by that time he would be skidding away. With Marissa, my best friend. I glanced down at myself, climbing down was an option. I could've done it if I have not been wrapped up in a cast, and pretty bad vision. I sighed, I didn't have much time.

I swung one leg over the windowsill; pain shot up my leg, but I ignored and swung my other leg over. Then I reached and grasped the ivy, and wow, it had thorns in the ivy. WHO HAS THORNS IN IVY? My whole body clinging onto the sharp plant. My dream comes true. And to top it all off, I was in some stupid hospital gown.

I began to climb slowly, ignoring the pain and my eyes that were hastily losing focus. The man is rushing to the car, and he is met by some other guy, who looked totally bad; like you know, shades, dark suit, and stiff posture? I hurry, quickening my pace. I jump down, and rush to the car.

"STOP!" I scream, but it comes out in a hoarse whisper. He doesn't notice me and they begin to pull out of the parking lot. I rush to the car, and climb onto the roof.

THE ROOF! Am I crazy? Am I suicidal? Haven't I learned anything? I was on the roof of a car of a total stranger, and I have no idea were we're going. Joy.

**A/N: Sorry it's really short, but I'm tired. We just came back from Toronto, and my butt is dead. Don't ask me how, but my butt has died and went to butt heaven. Farting its end away. JK.**

**I really don't like writing in present. It's so tiring. But Wendelin wrote it like that. Once again, I was too tired to check for spelling mistakes, and I just freaking wrote this in ten minutes. Please don't leave me.**

**Flying Solo,**

**Fafa**

**PS- Any of you watch Anime? If so, PM me and we can chat. I love discussing Anime. **


End file.
